


Just Like Heaven

by Lothiriel84



Series: Pictures of You [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: You soft and onlyYou lost and lonelyYou just like heaven





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



The first thing his brain registers is warmth – a warm, pliant body nestled snugly into his arms. Then a soft snore catches his ear, and he opens his eyes to find David still sound asleep – _his_ David, he thinks to himself, instinctively leaning forward to press a small kiss on his deliciously tousled hair. (The few, sparse strands of grey a stark reminder of all the years they’ve been apart, causing his precocious boy to age prematurely, even as he himself looks hardly a day older than he did on the day they were torn apart.)

And yes, their reunion may not have been as idyllic as he’s been imagining it all this time; there were angry words – David’s simmering resentment leading to a violent outburst, and then more tears, until he was reduced to babbling incoherently into Colin’s jumper. He’s pretty sure he can honestly say he didn’t have any ulterior motive when he coaxed an emotionally exhausted David into his bed – not that he was aware of, at any rate; still, one (almost) innocent kiss led to another, and here they are now, all snuggled up and cosy in Colin’s warm bed.

Unable to resist, he traces the line of David’s jaw, the beard an unfamiliar but not completely unwelcome addition to the devastatingly alluring features he remembers; before he realises what he’s doing, he’s already ghosting his lips across David’s, over and over until the young man stirs in his sleep, those gorgeous green eyes blinking open at last. For a moment there, the boy looks like he’s convinced he just died and gone to heaven, and then he’s kissing back, soft and sleepy and everything Colin didn’t know he wanted him to be.

“I missed you, man,” he murmurs, just as he’s tracing the shell of his ear. David’s breath catches in his throat, and then he’s burrowing his face into his chest – his cheek resting where Colin’s heart is beating against his ribcage – just as their hands find one another under the covers.  


End file.
